


Forget Me Not

by ladyelfriede



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls II
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-14 21:26:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10544606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyelfriede/pseuds/ladyelfriede
Summary: As Lucatiel starts to lose her remaining memories, the Bearer of the Curse takes it upon herself to help the woman she considers her friend, or perhaps even something more.





	1. Shelter

"Oh...you...My thoughts...are very...scattered...What is this curse? The question rings in my mind, but I haven't the focus to answer it. Loss frightens me no ends. Loss of memory, loss of self. If I were told that by killing you, I would be free of this curse...Then I would draw my blade without hesitation; I don't want to die, I want to exist. I would sacrifice anything, anything at all for this. It shames me, but it is the truth. Sometimes, I feel obsessed...with this insignificant thing called "self". But even so, I am compelled to preserve it. Am I wrong to feel so? Surely, you'd do the same, in my shoes?...Maybe we're all cursed...From the moment we're born ..."

Lucatiel’s body shook uncontrollably, and it took all of her strength to keep herself together in front of the knight in front of her. It took her a moment to remember the woman’s name, her thoughts so scattered it would take her minutes to recall something as simple as a name. She needed not to see her face, there was only one on this journey who would approach her willingly and care about her wellbeing. Lucatiel found it hard to imagine someone genuinely enjoyed being in her company and she often wondered if the Bearer of the Curse truly cared for her or if it was the mere fact that they were both cursed was what drew them together. An armoured hand reached for her mask, removing it ever so slowly and gently. Gentle, it drove Lucatiel almost mad. The curse was so incredibly cruel, yet never could it dim Irene’s light. The cold air hit Lucatiel’s cheeks, feeling only now that she had been crying. Irene pulled her own hood backwards and then moved towards the knight of Mirrah, placing one arm around her shoulders and the other around her waist. It took Lucatiel several seconds to realize that the ashen haired woman was embracing her, granting her the privilege of comfort and empathy. Lucatiel knew not how to react, but Irene showed no signs of annoyance or impatience. It was then that she gently placed her face into Irene’s neck and sobbed quietly, her hands awkwardly resting on Irene’s lower back.

“I’m terrified, I do not want to die”, was all Lucatiel could still utter through her tears. She would be utterly ashamed in any other scenario, but the feeling of Irene’s fingers caressing her hair reassured her that the other woman understood. They remained like this for several minutes until Lucatiel redrew her face lightly from Irene’s neck, meeting the warrior’s amber eyes. She looked different from the last time Lucatiel had seen her; the sparkle in her eyes had dulled, and the dark circles under her sockets had grown considerably. A new scar could be found above her eyebrow, the stitching leaving the small part of skin around the wound twisted. Irene’s hand remained at the back of Lucatiel’s head, her thin lips slowly curving into a smile.

“Would you like to rest at the bonfire for a bit?”, Irene asked, her other hand now resting on Lucatiel’s shoulder.  
“I would not wish to slow you down on your journey, you need not concern yourself with my wellbeing.”  
“I see it as no obligation, I simply desire to make sure you get some rest.”  
“I must press on as well, I fear that I do not have much time left.”  
“Then we move on together until we reach the next bonfire and rest there, are you willing to make that compromise?”  
“I suppose it couldn’t hurt to rest a little. Alright then, you lead the way.”

Lucatiel took her mask from Irene’s hands and was about to put it on again, were it not for the other woman stopping her. Irene’s grip on her wrist was strong, her eyebrows rising upwards in a questioning manner.

“You need not wear that mask for my sake.”  
“I feel more at ease when my face is covered, I’m not exactly a pretty picture.”  
“I find you to be no burden to look at. You’re quite a stunning woman”, Irene chuckled, taking the mask from Lucatiel’s hands and storing it away. Lucatiel could feel her cheeks grow warm, baffled by the compliment.  
“I thank you for your flattery, my lady, yet I don’t see how beauty will be of any use on the battlefield.”  
“Please refer to me as Irene, we are equals, are we not?”  
“In Mirrah it is common to refer to female knights in higher ranks this way, it is a matter of habit. I shall refer to you by your name, if you prefer so.”

They continued their conversation on the way; Irene had already dealt with most of the enemies during her earlier sweep of the area, leaving room for the two women to talk a little more.

“Your homeland, do you remember what it is like?”, Lucatiel asked after a few moments of silence.  
“No, not a single thing”, Irene replied with a sad smile. “I am much like you, yet I remember nothing from my past life.”  
“Nothing at all? Then how have you not yet hollowed? Is it not common to hollow once one loses all purpose? How could you have a purpose without a past?”  
“Do you wish to know my secret, Lucatiel? On how I have not yet hollowed?”  
“At this point I’m willing to try anything to retain my sanity, so I see no reason not to ask you.”

A small light flickered not far from them, Irene recognizing it as a bonfire. She remained quiet as she lit it, sitting down in front of the comforting flame. Lucatiel sat down opposite her, making Irene sigh in frustration.

“So, are you going to share your story with me or not? God knows how much I’ve told you already by now. You must be tired of hearing me speak”, Lucatiel spoke, her eyes averted from the woman opposite her.  
“Why would I grow tired of hearing you speak? You are too harsh on yourself; I enjoy hearing your voice. I find it quite comforting to be in your presence.”  
“I bring you comfort? Surely you jest.”  
“I make no light of things I genuinely mean.”

Lucatiel took off her hat, placing it beside her on the ground. She moved one hand into her hair, the long dark blonde locks dishevelled and a mess. Large parts of her braid had come loose, the wild strands tickling Lucatiel’s face. Lucatiel had often pondered whether she should not just cut it off, considering the fact she was not the best at handling her long hair and it would often come loose. Perhaps it was foolish to be vain in times like these, but she still enjoyed her long locks very much; it had taken a long time for her to grow them out, and she had often been complimented on them. She could feel a light blush return when Irene looked at her with interest, slightly confused as to why this woman was so fascinated with her.

“So, if there’s nothing you can remember…how have you found a new purpose to keep yourself from hollowing?”  
“I’ll tell you, if you’ll let me escort you to Majula. ”  
“I’m sorry?”, Lucatiel exclaimed loudly, caught by surprise. “Are you…manipulating me?”  
“I wouldn’t dare!”, Irene said, a sly smile creeping onto her lips. “I’m merely trying to do you a favour, you need some rest.”  
“Irene, do you not understand my time is limited? I cannot just slack off when my humanity slips away with every passing minute!”

Irene’s smile disappeared as Lucatiel’s voice cracked, a feeling of guilt overcoming her. 

“I promise you that going to Majula is related to regaining our humanity. I have no motive to hurt you or prolong your suffering, Lucatiel. All I ask of you is to trust me.”

Lucatiel remained silent for several moments, her brows furrowing together in concentration as she contemplated her options. Either she continued on with the injuries she had suffered, but was there a guarantee that the solution lay close by? Could she trust Irene’s judgement that a visit to Majula would help her regain her sanity? The woman had shown her nothing but kindness and compassion, and there was hardly any humanity left from her to steal anyway. Lucatiel then nodded, agreeing to the Bearer’s terms. What other option did she have at this point, but to lose herself to the curse?

“Alright then, I will accompany you. But I will depart immediately if this turns out to be a waste of my time.”  
“I understand. Thank you for trusting me, I appreciate it.”

Irene smiled genuinely, a gesture Lucatiel was not particularly used to. The warm feeling in her cheeks returned as she looked away from the Bearer of the Curse. They both got on their feet, hovering their hands above the sword placed in the bonfire as a way to travel to Majula quickly. When they arrived, the sun was already setting, covering the shore and cliffs in a warm gleam. Only now, in the light of the setting sun, Lucatiel noticed the many injuries across Irene’s legs and arms. Her thin armour had been slashed in several spots, bruises and several cuts adorning her skin.

“You’re wounded.”  
“I can see that”, Irene answered, a hint of sarcasm lacing her voice. Irene bent down towards the bonfire, refilling the flask at her hip with Estus before she took a long sip, the injuries on her skin disappearing instantly.  
“That’s better. Now, I did bring you here to help, so take this.”

Lucatiel looked down at the small object in Irene’s hand, which was now reached out towards her. It seemed to be made of some sort of fabric and wood, and had a light glow around it. Lucatiel had seen one of these before, had often seen other Undead take these off the corpses of their victims. It then struck her exactly what Irene was offering her.

“Irene, I can’t take this.”  
“I have much to spare, Lucatiel. You are not endangering my humanity by taking this.”  
“How did you ever get your hands on so many effigies? You didn’t…”  
“I did not murder anyone for it that did not attempt to murder me first, if that is what you’re asking.”  
“Yet still, it feels…like I shouldn’t. I can’t accept this, I don’t deserve this.”  
“Stop saying that! You do deserve this, Lucatiel! Humanity is not a permanent solution to our curse, but it keeps us sane. Am I selfish for wanting to keep you by my side? Perhaps, but I just want to help you, just let me!”  
“You want me…by your side?”  
“I consider you my friend, Lucatiel, do you not see this? We have fought together, suffered together, laughed together even. You’ve shared your fears and woes with me, trusted me with your pain. As my friend, it’s my duty to look out for you. And right now I’m begging you…”  
“Friend…”, Lucatiel spoke in awe, her eyebrows raised lightly. “It has been long since someone has referred to me as a friend.”  
“Take it…please.”

Lucatiel looked at Irene, her eyes widening as she saw the tears in the other woman’s eyes, the hand holding the effigy balled into a fist and shaking heavily. Some underlying instinct she was not aware was there made Lucatiel take Irene’s hand into her own, taking a hold of the human effigy and pressing it gently to her chest. The effigy faded from her hand, its life force flowing into Lucatiel’s body as she could feel the fog in her head clear up. Suddenly, everything began to clarify; her memories seemed less vague, her thoughts finally cleared. Irene had been right, and Lucatiel felt guilty for not trusting her.

“Irene, I…”  
“You asked me how I stayed sane, Lucatiel? It’s these. It’s making myself a target for hollowing Undead, willing to kill the innocent for a last chance at humanity. I doubt they even realize the slaughter of innocents takes away more of their humanity at that point than the curse does. I put myself in danger to keep the innocent safe, and it’s what keeps me sane. Perhaps it’s a foolish purpose, but it’s a purpose nonetheless.”

Lucatiel remained silent, a strong urge to take away Irene’s pain as Irene had taken away her own. But this was not something she could fix with a simple effigy; this pain was tied to the very purpose that kept Irene from turning into a mindless hollow. Lucatiel moved her arms around Irene, pressing the other woman into her chest in a warm embrace. One of Irene’s hands fisted into the soft fabric of Lucatiel’s linen undershirt, her cheek resting against the blonde’s. They remained silent for a few moments, yet it did not feel uncomfortable. There was nothing that Lucatiel had to say for Irene to understand what she wished to convey. Irene placed her face into the crook of Lucatiel’s neck, smiling gently to herself.

“You’d better get used to people caring about you, Lucatiel.”  
“I want to give in Irene, I really do but…I’m afraid. Afraid that I’ll lose you as well, and that with you all my remaining humanity will just disappear. You’re the only thing that keeps me sane at this point and…”  
“It’s alright, I understand.”

Lucatiel leaned her cheek against Irene’s hair, her embrace tightening as she looked at the sunset through hooded eyelids. Perhaps there was no cure for her curse, but Lucatiel felt better knowing that at least one person would remember. There was one person who cared, and for now that was all Lucatiel desired.


	2. Fools

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took me a while to get out! I've been terribly busy as of late so I couldn't really find the time to sit down and write this ;-; The result of this is that this chapter is kind of short, but I'll try to make the final one a little bit longer!

A light breeze tickled Lucatiel’s face as she leant over the windowsill, looking out over Majula’s cliffs and the vast open sea. The moon illuminated off the water, giving the cliffs a rather ominous look, as if the place were cursed. It wouldn’t be too far off, considering most of the town’s inhabitants were cursed in one way or another. Despite this, Lucatiel couldn’t deny she enjoyed Majula’s atmosphere. She had found herself eager to stay the night at the old Majula mansion more often than not, the late evenings spent by the side of the Bearer of the Curse. They’d often sit near the cliff’s end, staring up at the star-filled skies, voicing their worries to eachother in an attempt to seek comfort and understanding. It had only been a few nights ago that Irene had fallen asleep beside her, requiring Lucatiel to carry her friend’s sleeping form to bed and tucking her in. Lucatiel could not explain why the sight of Irene’s peaceful sleep made her feel so protective of her; her breathing soft and gentle, her eyelids fluttering lightly. A soft knock on the bedroom door disrupted her from her thoughts, the wood creaking slightly as she saw a pair of amber eyes become visible in the pale light of the moon.

“May I come in?”  
“Of course. Is there something that has you troubled?”  
“I cannot sleep.”  
“That makes two of us”, Lucatiel spoke, redirecting her gaze back towards the cliffs. “How ungrateful of me; you invite me to stay here and I can’t even be proper and sleep peacefully.”  
“Majula is not mine and neither is this mansion. Even if it were, there would be no need to apologize.”

Lucatiel could feel the light touch of Irene’s hand on her upper back, followed by the young woman leaning her forehead against her shoulder.

“Is it comfort you seek?”  
“Yes”, Irene sighed, a crack in her voice audible as her arms wrapped around Lucatiel’s waist. Lucatiel turned around instantly, pressing the Bearer of the Curse into her chest. Lucatiel did not speak as she held the woman in her arms, her fingers running gently through Irene’s ashen locks.

“Nashandra tricked me”, the Bearer of the Curse whispered against Lucatiel’s ear. “I killed Vendrick… how could I have been so foolish as to believe her?”  
“There was nothing left of Vendrick, you put him out of his misery.”  
“That’s not what I’m upset about. Nashandra will be closer to the throne because of what I did, unless I beat her to it.”  
“You’re not the only one she tricked Irene. She managed to deceive the entire kingdom of Drangleic, Vendrick included. She is a child of the Abyss, it’s only natural her words would sound so convincing.”  
“You are too soft on me, Lucatiel.”  
“I’m treating you fairly. You are far too hard on yourself Irene, you are doing everything you can do to prevent a disaster.”

Irene shivered against Lucatiel, the cold wind hitting her through the thin fabric of her linen shirt and trousers that functioned as her night’s attire. Lucatiel left one arm wrapped around Irene’s waist as she turned around lightly to close the window. When Lucatiel turned back, the warrior removed her face from the blonde’s chest. Irene sighed as she looked into Lucatiel’s eyes, a sad smile on her face.

“I suppose a weary journey to Eleum Loyce awaits me tomorrow. But I brought this on myself, there is no room to complain.”  
“My blade is yours, you know where to find me”, Lucatiel said, putting her free hand on Irene’s shoulder. Irene raised her eyebrows in surprise, putting her own hand on top of Lucatiel’s.

“But what about your brother? Your curse?”  
“It can wait, for now.”  
“Lucatiel, you don’t have to put my needs before your own in times like these.”

Lucatiel chuckled lightly, moving one hand to Irene’s chin and cupping it between her fingers. She could see the young woman’s eyes widen, a light blush adorning her cheeks.

“Isn’t that what they call love? Putting a person’s needs before your own?”

Lucatiel then moved forward, pressing the lightest kiss against the corner of Irene’s mouth. Irene exhaled shakily against the blonde’s cheek, her grip on Lucatiel’s shirt tightening. When Lucatiel pulled back, she noticed that Irene’s eyes were enlarged in shock. Lucatiel instantly bit her lower lip, tearing her gaze away from Irene’s shocked expression. She then let go of Irene’s body, creating a small distance between them as she turned her back to the Bearer of the Curse. What was she thinking? Love, in times like these? It was utterly foolish for her to consider it the proper time to entrust her heart with someone else, not taking into account the fact it might be unlikely anyone would even want to. Part of her face was disfigured, instantly chasing away many that laid eyes upon her. Anyone but Irene, it had always been Irene. The always-present hand on her back, the embrace that was always a little tighter than was considered proper, that accidental brush of lips past her ear…

“Forgive me”, she spoke to Irene, still not able to look at her friend. “I went too far. It was improper of me to assume that…”

Lucatiel was interrupted as Irene wrapped her arms around the blonde’s waist, the Bearer’s hot breath tickling her ear. Lucatiel hesitantly turned around in Irene’s arms, her expression puzzled and still filled with shame. It was then that Irene pressed her gently against the wall and kissed her, moving her hands from Lucatiel’s waist to her neck. Irene took Lucatiel’s upper lip between her own, finding it to be unexpectedly soft. Lucatiel’s head went blank, taking Irene’s face in her hands by instinct before kissing her back. Irene’s kiss was desperate, so incredibly vulnerable Lucatiel could feel tears starting to form in her eyes. Lucatiel sighed into the kiss, leaning back to catch her breath once Irene pulled back hesitantly. The young woman leaned her forehead against Lucatiel’s, panting lightly.

“Don’t go. Please don’t go.”  
“I’ll follow you wherever you go”, Lucatiel whispered against Irene’s lips.  
“Could I sleep here, next to you?”  
“Of course.”

Lucatiel picked the young woman up in her arms, carrying her to the wooden bed and placing her gently on the thin mattress. Irene pulled at Lucatiel’s arm, beckoning her to join her in the somewhat small space. Lucatiel then moved next to her, pulling the thick blankets over their bodies before taking Irene into her arms once more. Irene rested her ear on Lucatiel’s chest, the sound of the blonde’s heartbeat soothing her woes for the time being. She then moved her head up slightly, pressing one more short, soft kiss to Lucatiel’s lips before she closed her eyes and drifted away into a deep sleep. Lucatiel’s fingers continued to gently run through Irene’s hair as she closed her eyes. Lucatiel knew not what lay ahead or what Nashandra had planned next, but she knew that she would be beside Irene whenever she needed her, blade in hand.


	3. Choosing how to die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Lucatiel and Irene's journey comes to an end, Irene has a difficult choice to make.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long omg, but I wanted to make sure to end this fic properly. I had lots of fun writing this and I hope you guys enjoyed this small series as well!

Irene’s heart beat heavily against her ribs, the thumping sound not easing her nerves as she sprinted through the courtyard of Aldia’s Keep. The cold air hurt her dry throat, every breath stinging painfully in her lungs. She bothered not with the small, skeletal enemies on her path as she raced up the steps of the keep, Captain Alonne’s bewitched sword tightly gripped in between her gloved fingers. Cries of pain and despair coming from the entry hallway informed Irene that she might not be too late just yet.

“Lucatiel!”, Irene cried out as she turned the corner and saw the knight of Mirrah drop to her knees. Her shaking shoulders confirmed to Irene that she was still alive, but the first thing Irene noticed as she entered the hallway was the man opposite her. His battle attire was identical to Lucatiel’s, and so was the extravagant hat that he wore. The shadows made it impossible for Irene to make out his features, but the red hue around his form made it clear to her that he was an invading spirit on the hunt for humanity. He held his sword above his head, about to strike it down on his latest prey. Irene launched forward, catching Lucatiel’s assailant off-guard as she used her body to slam into him, effectively knocking him back a few feet. Before Irene could lower her sword down on him, he rose to his feet, now focusing his attack on her. His timing was excellent and his attacks unpredictable, making it hard for Irene to land the parry she had become so accustomed to. The slashes across his clothes told her that Lucatiel had not lost without giving her assailant at least a good beating in return. She rolled behind her assailant as he leapt forward in a jumping attack, plunging her sword into his back before kicking him off the blade. The mysterious man fell to the ground, his greatsword dropping from his hands. He then vanished, leaving a human effigy behind alongside his sword. Irene did not pay attention to either of her trophies, immediately sprinting towards Lucatiel and taking the woman in her arms.

“Lucatiel? Lucatiel, are you hurt? Who was he, what did he do to you?”

Irene was shocked as she saw her friend; the colour had been drained from her face, her otherwise vibrant blue eyes now empty and hollow. Her voice was cracked as she spoke through chapped lips, not being able to form a full sentence.

“Aslatiel…”

Lucatiel’s eyelids fell shut, Irene watching in horror as the mark on Lucatiel’s face began to slowly spread. Irene placed Lucatiel on the floor, hurriedly crawling towards the tiny human effigy that had dropped from their attacker. Her throat was burning now, tears welling up in her eyes as intense fear overtook her. She quickly and forcefully pressed the effigy into Lucatiel’s chest, and while the mark had stopped spreading she could still hear Lucatiel’s breathing slow down to an alarmingly slow pace. Irene spilled many items over the floor as she searched for her stock of effigies, her fingers shaking as she pushed effigy after effigy into Lucatiel’s chest, but to no avail. Her Estus Flask was empty, and so was Lucatiel’s, leaving her with no other option but to carry the other woman up in her arms and making a dash for the bonfire in the courtyard. The tears on Irene’s cheeks made her skin hurt in the cold, harsh wind, running as fast as her legs could carry her. Irene panicked, gritting her teeth as Lucatiel started to feel more and more like dead weight in her arms.

“Lucatiel no, please. Don’t do this to me, don’t you dare! You promised! You promised you wouldn’t go!”

Irene could not quite tell what the attacker had done to Lucatiel, but she was sure that he had somehow taken most of Lucatiel’s humanity. She had failed to show up in Majula the night before, but a single day without humanity had never been a problem for an Undead. Irene pushed the thought from her mind, redirecting her attention to the woman in her arms. The heat of the bonfire felt almost like a beacon of hope as Irene filled up her Estus Flask and placed it at Lucatiel’s lips, putting her fingers on the woman’s throat to help her swallow. Irene let out a frustrated groan as Lucatiel’s pulse decreased further, the remaining colour slightly draining from her face. She pressed Lucatiel tighter against her chest, now sobbing hopelessly as the life drained away from the woman she loved. With so little humanity left, it was certain that Lucatiel’s next awakening would be as a hollow; the real Lucatiel would be gone, leaving only a hollow shell without a will of its own. The Bearer of the Curse held Lucatiel close as she transported the two of them to Majula, focusing her last hope on the most mysterious inhabitant of the safe haven.

* * *

“Shanalotte! Please, help her!”

The Emerald Herald raised an eyebrow as she saw the champion emerge from the bonfire, the lifeless form of her companion tightly pressed to her torso. Irene placed Lucatiel on the soft soil, Shanalotte hurriedly crawling towards them from her seat near the bonfire. Shanalotte moved onto her knees, placing one hand on Lucatiel’s forehead and the other on her chest. White light emerged from Shanalotte’s gloved hands, but Irene could see no improvement in Lucatiel’s wellbeing as the Emerald Herald poured strength into the warrior of Mirrah. She then shook her head, looking at Irene with saddened eyes.

“I have not enough strength. Bearer of the Curse, I cannot restore her vitality without an immense amount of souls.”  
“Take mine, how many do you need?”  
“Not nearly enough as those you carry. I’m afraid we don’t have the time to gather more, unless…”  
“Unless what? What do you need me to do?”

Shanalotte looked at Irene grimly, feeling herself unable to tell Irene that the only thing keeping Lucatiel alive at this point was the little strength she was pouring into the blonde warrior.

“I am a Fire Keeper, and carry many souls within my bosom. I could sacrifice some of my own power to restore lady Lucatiel back to a state where she will survive but…it will have a price.”  
“I’ll pay it, please just tell me what to do!”  
“I will need time to recover the power I have lost”, Shanalotte sighed. “What it means is that I will need more souls than before to increase your strength. A lot more, until I have taken enough for my own. However, I cannot tell you how long this will take, or how many souls you will need to restore my powers.”  
“I will manage, are you willing to?”

Shanalotte nodded. “I am by your side, Bearer of the Curse. The lady of Mirrah’s presence has been of great assistance to our cause and the safety of this small town. Do not think I bear no sympathy for her.”

Irene had to look away from Shanalotte as the light coming from her fingertips intensified immensely. Soft words passed the Emerald Herald’s lips, but it was in a tongue that Irene was not able to understand. Shanalotte’s hands started shaking, her brows knit together in concentration as beads of sweat started to form on her forehead. After what almost seemed like an eternity, the light faded and Shanalotte stumbled. Irene caught the Emerald Herald before she hit the ground.

“It is done”, Shanalotte said, exhaustion clearly visible on her face. “However, she will still need a few days of rest and care before she’s back to her old self. For now, I need to rest as well.”  
“Shanalotte, I don’t know how to thank you”, Irene sobbed, taking the Emerald Herald into a tight embrace. Shanalotte smiled softly as she returned the embrace, the Bearer of the Curse helping her back onto her feet.  
“There is no need. I shall rest here for a while in order to restore some of my power. Can I entrust Majula to you while I am healing?”  
“Of course, that’s the least I can do.”  
“Now go, look after lady Lucatiel.”

Irene picked Lucatiel up in her arms carefully, carrying her towards the Majula mansion. Rosabeth followed after them, offering her small knowledge of healing magic. Together they bandaged Lucatiel’s remaining wounds, Rosabeth leaving shortly afterwards with a courteous nod, not wishing to disturb the two further. Irene looked with sad eyes upon Lucatiel, a new wave of tears streaming down her cheeks as she held the warrior’s hand in between her own.

It was only the next night that Lucatiel’s eyes opened, finding herself wrapped in bandages, an exhausted Irene at her bedside.

“…Irene?”  
“Lucatiel, you…you’re alright. You’re fine. I’m so glad I just...”  
“Irene, what happened? Did I…die? But my humanity…I…”  
“Hush, I’ll tell you about that later. You need rest, not an even larger headache.”  
“Aslatiel! What happened? Is he…?”  
“Who is Aslatiel?”  
“The man who attacked me.”  
“I took care of him, yes. Do you know him?”  
“He’s…he’s my brother.”

Lucatiel placed a hand in front of her mouth, muffling her sudden heavy sobs.

“He knew. He knew it was me but he didn’t…he didn’t care, all he wanted was to steal my humanity. He wanted it so much that he was willing to kill his own sister for it.”  
“Maybe he was too far gone Lucatiel, him attacking you doesn’t guarantee that he did it out of his own sane mind.”  
“But he knew, Irene! He knew it was me standing opposite him. He even told me how I stood no chance because I had never beaten him, not even once.”

Tears rolled down Lucatiel’s face, Irene putting her free hand on top of Lucatiel’s head, gently running her fingers through the blonde’s long locks.

“I’m so sorry, Lucatiel.”  
“But you…you won? How did you…? You are far stronger than I ever believed, Irene. To best Mirrah’s strongest knight…”  
“In all fairness, you did most of the work for me”, Irene chuckled lightly. “There was not much left for me to do to get rid of him.”  
“You give yourself too little credit”, Lucatiel spoke in between sobs.  
“You always say that, but I prefer staying modest.”

Lucatiel used the back of her hand to wipe away the remaining tears on her cheeks, smiling to herself.

“Every time I think I have you figured out, you manage to surprise me. Sometimes I’m afraid I don’t even know you that well.”  
“I thought it was better that way? You know, me not knowing you and you not knowing me?”

Lucatiel smiled once more, Irene bringing up Lucatiel’s hand to her lips and pressing a soft kiss to its palm.

“I lost the biggest reason for coming to this land of Drangleic and yet I don’t feel hopeless. It’s funny, really. I expected to hear my brother’s voice as I was hollowing away, but of course you had to cut in line.”  
“You wound me, my lady!”

Lucatiel laughed softly, closing her eyes. “I apologize, but I still feel exhausted. I may need to rest a little longer.”  
“I understand, would you like me to leave?”  
“No please, stay with me. And Irene?”  
“Yes?”  
“I’m not sure what happened after I fell to my brother but…all I could hear was your voice, telling me not to go. I cannot imagine what you went through to get me here and bring me back from whatever black hole I had fallen into, but thank you.”  
“I’m not the one who you should be thanking, in all fairness. Shanalotte did most of the work.”  
“I’ll make sure to repay my debt to her. Ah, my eyes feel heavy, I’m sorry.”  
“It’s alright, please rest.”  
“I love you, Irene.”

Lucatiel’s eyes fell shut, the lady of Mirrah drifting off into yet another sleep.

“I love you too”, Irene whispered against Lucatiel’s fingers before carefully placing the woman’s hand back onto the bed. Irene then leaned back against the wooden chair and closed her eyes, quickly falling into a dream of her own.

* * *

Lucatiel recovered quickly, her stubborn nature making it hard for Irene to convince the other woman to take it easy. It wasn’t long before they shared their usual bed again, Lucatiel’s arms around her giving her comfort. The nights in Majula grew colder, Irene finding it difficult to part with the heat of Lucatiel’s body in the chilly mornings. The blonde’s skin burned against her own, Irene’s ear pressed against Lucatiel’s chest. The warrior’s heart beat steadily, Irene running her fingers over the Undead mark on Lucatiel’s torso. Lucatiel’s eyes opened, still filled with sleep as she observed Irene pressing her lips to the brand on her bare chest.

“There is nothing to love about that, my dear.”  
“It’s still you, that’s good enough. Besides, I don’t remember hearing any complaints last night.”

Lucatiel chuckled, Irene’s soft kisses tickling her skin lightly.

“What do you want to do? When all of this is over, I mean.”  
“I’m not quite sure”, Lucatiel pondered. “I’ve been thinking about it, and so far the option that entertains me most is staying by your side.”  
“You wouldn’t prefer to go back to your life in Mirrah?”  
“Mirrah doesn’t have you.”  
“It could have.”  
“You’d follow me all the way back to Mirrah?”  
“I have nothing to return to, Lucatiel. I’d probably turn hollow once my quest is done.”  
“Isn’t becoming the monarch the cure to the curse? Didn’t they promise that the curse would be lifted once an Undead would take the throne?”  
“That’s what they say, yes. But as of late, my doubts have started to grow. If this cycle has come before, then what happened to those who completed their duty? Why have we never heard of them again? You can’t tell me the thought has never crossed your mind?”

Lucatiel remained silent for a bit, taking Irene’s hand into her own. She pressed a soft kiss against Irene’s fingers before sighing and nodding.

“Yes, of course I have. It all does not seem to make sense, but does anything in Drangleic make any sort of sense? Perhaps the most important thing to remember is that no matter what happens, we seem to have a choice.”  
“What would you choose? Risking sacrificing yourself for a cause that might not exist, or walk away and let the flame fade?”  
“I suppose we’ll see once it comes to that. Don’t give me that look! I promised I wouldn’t leave you, didn’t I? I intend to keep my word.”

Lucatiel then flipped the both of them over, Irene pressing her face into the crook of the blonde’s neck. She sighed as Lucatiel pressed a loving kiss to her forehead, the two of them quickly lost again in their own little world.

* * *

As Nashandra fell for the last time, the path to the throne was revealed. Irene looked at Lucatiel, her eyebrows knit together in concern.

“There it is”, Irene almost whispered. “Behind those doors should be the answer to lifting the curse of the Undead. However I still feel…”  
“Hesitant?”  
“Yes. But this is what I must do, it is my fate.”  
“Irene, you have a choice.”  
“I know, you’ve told me that many times before. But this is the choice I must make.”  
“Irene…if you go in there, the doors might close behind you and there could be no way out. You could be sacrificing yourself!”  
“But you would be cured, you’d be able to go back to Mirrah, continue your life as it once was.”  
“My brother is dead, Irene! The only godforsaken reason I came to this hellhole was because of him! There is nothing left in Mirrah for me, do you think I’d let you sacrifice yourself for my own miserable life?”

Lucatiel dropped to her knees, holding tightly onto Irene’s wrists. It took Irene great emotional effort to tear herself loose from Lucatiel’s strong grip, turning her back on the blonde as she walked towards the throne. Lucatiel fell forward, her hands balling into fists as she yelled after the woman she loved.

“Please don’t leave me Irene, please don’t go!”  
“Lucatiel…”  
“Who else will remember my name, when I am no longer able to do so myself?”

Irene stopped in her tracks and turned around, Lucatiel finding her love’s cheeks stained with tears.

“You think I want to sacrifice myself? I’m doing what’s right, Lucatiel! I don’t know who I am, I don’t know who I used to be, where I’m from! Even my name is one I chose for myself. No one will miss me.”  
“For once in your life just be selfish Irene! Do you think I give a damn? I love the woman you are now. People care about the person you have become on your journey, Irene. Do not think for a minute that you’re a waste of space, I swear.”

Irene bit her lower lip, her sword slipping out of her hand and dropping to the tiles with a loud clatter. Lucatiel rose to her feet, slowly approaching the ashen haired woman.

“Shanalotte, Benhart, Rosabeth, Vengarl and so many more care about you. I care about you. Please don’t think you have to throw yourself in a fire because no one would miss you.”

Lucatiel’s arms moved around her love, pressing her tightly into her chest. Irene returned the embrace, nodding slightly into Lucatiel’s shoulder.

“Where will we go?”, Irene asked.  
“Wherever the road takes us”, Lucatiel replied, pressing a kiss to the top of Irene’s head. “As long as we’re together it doesn’t matter, right?”  
“As long as we’re not going back to Earthern Peak. I’ve had my fair share of swamps, I tell you.”

Irene leaned her head back, moving her arms around Lucatiel’s neck before kissing her.

“Let’s go then, together,” Irene whispered against the blonde’s lips.

They separated, picking up their weapons and sheathing them before Lucatiel took Irene’s hand into her own and laced their fingers together.

“Together”, Lucatiel spoke with a nod, a broad smile gracing her features. “Until the fire fades.”


End file.
